Hime's Point of View
by Annadine
Summary: Sudah 3 bulan Himeka di Inggris, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Apakah Himeka bisa menahan rasa rindu pada keluarganya di Jepang? Bagaimana kalau Kami-sama berkehendak lain? Yuk, ikuti pengalaman Himeka di London! One-shoot! RnR minnaa!


**Hime's Point of View**

**Author: **Annadine Amoris

Rated K+

Family, Friendship

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

Hime's Point of View © Annadine Amoris

* * *

**Sudah 3 bulan Himeka di Inggris, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Apakah Himeka bisa menahan rasa rindu pada keluarganya di Jepang? Bagaimana kalau Kami-sama berkehendak lain? Yuk, ikuti pengalaman Himeka di London! One-shoot! RnR minnaa!**

* * *

Terdengar pengumuman pesawat akan segera _take-off_. Aku sudah mengencangkan sabuk pengamanku sedari tadi. Aku menutup mataku dan mendengarkan suara manis sang pramugari di speaker pesawat itu. Lalu aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

Aku tahu, mulai saat ini, hidupku tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Aku menengok ke kiri, ke arah jendela oval kecil ini. Kulihat samar lampu-lampu yang ada di bandara Narita itu. Bandara yang semakin lama semakin hilang ditelan malam—dan digantikan dengan lampu-lampu terang yang mampu menerangi kemegahannya kembali.

Aku tersenyum. Padahal sejam yang lalu, langit ini masih berwarna oranye kekuningan. Mungkin karna sudah mulai musim gugur, jadi matahari cepat pergi, ya... Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat kota Tokyo untuk terakhir kalinya. Kalo gelap begini, kan, nggak keliatan apa-apa deh.

Pesawat yang kutumpangi ini ternyata sudah sampai di _runway_. Aku meremas lengan tempat dudukku pelan. Cowok di sampingku mengelus-elus pundakku.

"_Daijobu_, Himeka. Kita akan kembali kesini lagi, kok. Jangan cemas, ya." Katanya hangat. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Mata sapphire itu... Ah, sulit dipercaya ternyata dia—err—yah, bisa dibilang ayahku, mungkin? Bukankah alasanku ingin studi ke Inggris adalah untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang itu?

Di sebelah cowok ini, terlihat seorang cowok berambut karamel—Micchi—yang kelihatannya bersemangat sekali. Dia ikut tersenyum kepadaku. Aku membalas senyuman mereka. Tapi, bukan senyum senang. Senyum yang kuberikan itu tipikal senyum sedih. Entah kapan aku bisa kembali ke Jepang... Dan saat aku kembali, akankah semuanya tetap sama? Atau mungkinkah aku akan melewatkan banyak hal? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Karin-chan? Miyon-chan? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan semuanya?

Pesawat ini mulai menambah kecepatannya. Aku kembali menatap sedih jendela kecil ini. Jantungku sudah berdegup kencang, sampai akhirnya getaran-getaran yang kurasakan sudah hilang, dan mulai ada sensasi melayang. Si cowok berambut karamel ini semakin semangat; aku bisa merasakan auranya.

Sedangkan aku, entah kenapa perasaanku gelisah tidak karuan. Aku melihat bandara Narita yang semakin lama semakin kecil... semakin jauh...

Dan aku melihatnya. Pemandangan yang paling indah... Aku melihat Tokyo, dipenuhi cahaya. Rasanya seperti bintang-bintang itu sudah jatuh dan menetap di daratan Tokyo ini. Cantik sekali. Ingin rasanya aku keluar dari pesawat ini dan mendekap bintang-bintang itu, dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Tanpa kusadari, air asin mulai membasahi pipi putihku. Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka keluar dan tidak mau berhenti. Aku hanya menutupi pipiku ini agar cowok di sebelahku tidak tahu aku menangis.

Lalu, sebelum pesawat ini melaju semakin jauh, ia memutar ke arah barat. Aku melihat semakin jelas daratan Tokyo itu. Rasanya, aku benar-benar bisa menggapai bintang-bintang itu...

Lalu aku membayangkannya. Membayangkan hidupku yang kujalani selama ini. Rumahku mungkin merupakan salah satu dari cahaya putih dibawah sana. Mungkin ada juga cahaya dari sekolahku. Ah—tapi kalau malam kan lampunya dimatikan, ya? Oh, mungkin yang di sana itu kafe favoritku? Atau mungkin cahaya terang di ujung sana itu tempat festival yang sedang berlangsung?

Dan pesawat ini kembali melaju lurus. Dan aku semakin tinggi, tinggi—sampai cahaya-cahaya itu mengecil dan semakin lama semakin tidak terllihat.

Aku tahu—mulai detik itu, aku tahu. Hidupku, mungkin saja baru akan dimulai.

* * *

_Time flies._ Sudah 3 bulan sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di London. Dan 1 bulan sejak Kazune-chan kembali ke Jepang. 3 minggu sejak Micchi turut kembali ke Jepang.

Hari itu, setelah 12,5 jam penerbangan, akhirnya aku, Kazune, Micchi, dan pelayanku Kyuu-chan sampai di Heathrow airport. Airport itu ramai sekali; orang-orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan kami di bagian imigrasi—dan pasporku sudah di beri cap ^^—Kazune-chan membelikan kami tiket _tube_—atau kereta bawah tanah—untuk kami semua. Tadinya ia menyarankan naik taksi, tapi aku dan Micchi menolak karena, yah, selain kami yang barang bawaannya banyak (kebanyakan punyaku, sih... Kan aku yang pindah) aku juga tahu biaya naik taksi di sini itu gak bisa dibilang murah. Bisa-bisa biaya naik taksi dari sini ke rumah Micchi sama aja kayak biaya naik ferry ke Ireland. Jadi, meskipun agak ribet, kami naik tube ke arah rumah Micchi.

Aku dan yang lainnya datang ke London di pertengahan Agustus—karena sekolahku mulai di akhir Agustus. Yah, ada perbedaan antara sekolah di Jepang dan di Inggris. Kalau di Jepang kan mulai sekolah di musim semi, sedangkan di Inggris itu antara akhir musim panas sampai awal musim gugur.

Jadi, aku masih sempat menyelesaikan semester pertama di tahun keduaku di Junior School di Jepang. Jadi, yah, banyak deh pelajaran-pelajaran yang sudah pernah aku pelajari yang baru saja diajarkan di sekolah baruku. Ah, tapi seenggaknya baik di Jepang maupun Inggris sama-sama menganut sistem trimester—jadi ada 3 semester.

Aku pergi dan pulang sekolah naik _tube_. Penuh, sih, tapi cepet. Sebenernya bisa aja naik bis; tapi kalo naik bis, sudah penuh, macet pula. Oh ya, aku pulang bareng dua orang temen baruku disini. Keduanya cewek kok. Aku sekolah di sekolah khusus cewek.

Ah, meskipun aku pulang bareng mereka, aku jarang ngomong dan kebanyakan cuma ngedengerin apa aja yang mereka omongin—bukan berarti aku ngerti, sih... Aksen british mereka itu sangat menyulitkan, sebenarnya. Belum lagi, di Jepang, bahasa Inggris itu kan gak terlalu penting, tapi di sini... bahasa nasional malah. Diucapin setiap hari; di mana aja, kapan aja. Yah, aku harus belajar ekstra deh.

_Tube_ yang kutumpangi ini mulai melambatkan lajunya dan speaker mulai menyebutkan nama stasiun pemberhentian selanjutnya. Ah, itu stasiun tujuanku.

"Well, see you later, then." Kataku pada dua temanku ini dan tersenyum manis. Mereka menyuarakan _'bye'_ bersamaan. Aku bersiap keluar dari _tube_ ini—mengingat pintunya yang cepat sekali menutup kembali. Beberapa orang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi seperti biasa, orang yang mau keluar yang didahulukan.

Aku harus naik satu _line_ (jalur _tube_) lagi. Aku bergegas jalan ke arah yang sudah kuhapal luar kepala itu. Pas sekali saat aku sampai, ada _tube _yang baru sampai juga. Aku langsung lari dan memasuki _tube _penuh itu. Tak apa lah gak dapet tempat duduk. Toh aku akan turun di stasiun berikutnya.

Tak sampai puluhan detik kemudian, aku sudah sampai. Aku segera turun dan berjalan ke arah pintu exit. Aku menaiki eskalator dan berdiri di sisi kanan—yang kiri untuk yang buru-buru. Haah ternyata ada juga ya budaya kayak gini selain di Jepang. Bagus, deh. Kalo kayak gini kan enak diliatnya.

Setelah sampai di ujung eskalator panjang itu, aku segera berjalan ke pintu exit. Aku memasukkan tiketku ke dalam mesin tiketnya, dan setelah lampu hijaunya menyala, sepasang pintu di depanku terbuka. Aku segera melangkah keluar. Karna tadi aku memakai single ticket, jadi tiketnya tidak keluar lagi.

Aku harus mendaki satu tangga lagi sebelum akhirnya sampai di atas tanah. Hah, stasiun underground sangat melelahkan. Aku segera berjalan pulang.

Ups, ada angin. Aku langsung mengamankan rok seragamku. Aduh, angin di sini sangat kejam. Ini sudah permulaan Desember, pula. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan betapa dinginnya. Beberapa derajat lebih dingin dari Tokyo, tapi bagiku ini terasa sangat drastis. Mana cuacanya gak bisa ditebak, lagi. Tuh, kan, mulai gelap. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sebelum hujannya turun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kanan sebelum—KYAAA—huh, untung aku ngga teriak beneran.

Haah. Itu lagi. Ya ampun. Tebak apa coba? Yaps. Orang kissing-an. Sehari itu bisa diitung pake jari berapa kali aku ngeliat orang kissing-an di London. Spot paling rame itu ya di stasiun underground ini, permirsah.

Aku cuma ngeblush dan menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali berjalan. Masih jelas di memoriku gimana aku udah panik pas pertama kali ngeliat ada orang kissing-an dengan santainya di depan khalayak ramai dan manusia-manusia ini keliatan ngga peduli juga. Hahaha, waktu itu pas dari Heathrow itu. Kazune-chan dan Micchi langsung dorong aku pergi aja, dan Micchi sambil nyegir-nyegir juga. Yaampun, waktu itu aku udah merah banget saking malunya. Tapi ngga sampe disitu. Saat keluar dari stasiun tujuan, seenggaknya ada 2 pasangan lagi kissingan juga. Hihihi, jadi nggak heran deh waktu Micchi pertama kali ke sekolahku di Jepang dia nyium Karin-chan dan Kazune-ch—ah, itu sangat memalukan *smirk* *smirk*

* * *

Kini aku sedang berada di kamarku. Blazer sekolah hitamku sudah aku gantung rapi di balik pintu; di samping syal dan dasi sekolah juga. Jumper, kemeja, dan rok sekolahku masuk ke mesin cuci—sekarang udah hari Jum'at soalnya. Haah, minggu yang panjang. Seenggaknya besok dan lusa akan libur weekend.

Disini dingin banget, ya. Jumper dan blazer-nya aja (jauh) lebih tebel daripada di sekolah-sekolah jepang. Bahkan saat musim gugur aja udah pada make jumper juga; kalo di jepang mah paling cuma make seragam yang lengan panjang aja (kalo blazer sih biasanya dipake anak-anak senior :D kalo di sini, junior dan senior school di gabung jadi satu 'High School', dan sama-sama make blazer. Kyaa, aku suka seragamnya~).

Aku duduk di kursi meja tulisku dan menatap ke luar jendela kamarku yang di lantai 2. Hujan sudah mulai turun. Untung saja aku sampai di rumah tepat waktu. Nyaman rasanya kembali ke rumah yang hangat—makasih banyak ya _heater_ yang bekerja gila-gilaan untuk menghangatkan rumahku ^^—dan membuat hot chocolate untuk menghangatkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi menggigil kedinginan. Aku menyeruputnya sedikit.

Aku menatap meja tulisku ini. Aku melihat ada kertas surat berwarna pink imut—yang kubeli di Jepang tentunya. Beli kertas beginian di toko buku di London bisa berkali-kali lipat harganya—teronggok manis di pojok meja ini.

Aku meraih kertas itu. Hmm, mungkin aku akan menulis surat untuk Karin-chan... Aku punya laptop sih, laptop yang sama persis seperti milik Karin-chan—Kazune-chan membelikannya untuk kami berdua sebagai hadiah naik kelas 2. Tapi, aku nggak jago memakainya, hehehe... Aku juga masih bingung dengan email, dan aku lebih nyaman dengan surat aja. Meskipun biaya mengirimnya lumayan tuh—mengingat jarak antara London-Tokyo yang jauh.

Aku mulai mengambil pensilku. Kalau salah tulis kan bisa di hapus, eehhee~ Hmm.. enaknya awalnya gimana yaaa...

_Dear Karin-chan..._

_Apa kabar? Hehehe... Aku baik-baik aja nih. Udah 3 bulan, ya? Sayangnya di sini dingin banget, udah mulai musim dingin.. Masa disini udah 5 derajat coba, padahal di Tokyo kan palingan baru 10 derajat-an..._

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menulis itu.

_Sekolah aku juga baik-baik aja... Meskipun aku masih kesulitan bahasa sih. Aku kan ngga jago bahasa Inggris T,T dan aksen mereka susah lagi. Kadang-kadang aku harus minta mereka ngulangin apa yang mereka ucapin sampe 3 kali, ato kalo udah stuck banget ya sampe minta mereka nulisin apa yang mereka omongin juga..._

Memang benar. Untung aja temen-temenku pada maklum dan sabar, ya... (...tapi entah mereka terpaksa atau emang tulus.)

_Beda kayak yang Kazune-chan bilang. Katanya sih semua akan lebih baik setelah 3 bulan... Hmm, kalo dipikir sih, sekarang emang udah lebih baik daripada pas pertama kali aku kesini. Tapi karna aku jarang ngomong, bahasa Inggrisku jadi ngga jauh membaik juga... Mungkin aku harus lebih rajin berusaha! Yooosh!_

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Sekolah disini ternyata sangat berat—untuk orang sepertiku. Memang sih pelajarannya udah pernah aku pelajari semua, tapi untuk nge-translate bahasa Inggris ke Jepang-nya kan susah... Haah, meskipun aku bilang begitu ke Karin-chan, di otakku, aku ngerasa '_HELL! Gimana bisa membaik? Aku gak bisa bahasa Inggris, udah cukup! Aku gak akan punya temen yang bisa ngertiin aku, yang bisa sabar ngadepin aku! Di pikiran mereka pasti aku cuma beban; ngomong aja gak bisa! Belum lagi budaya timur yang beda 180° dengan budaya barat! Ih, bahasa gaul Inggris begitu, lagi! Ternyata Inggris nggak se-enak yang aku duga... Cocok sih buat liburan, tapi kenapa hidup disini itu rasanya begini!'._

Aku berusaha menepis pikiran buruk itu dan lanjut menulis surat ini.

_Um, Karin-chan. Aku nggak mau kamu jadi kepikiran denganku atau ikutan ngerasain bebanku di sini, tapi aku udah lama nggak cerita banyak sama seorang 'sahabat', yah, karena aku nggak punya teman dekat di sini. Jadii, aku mau curhat sedikit boleh? 'Sedikit', maksudnya sedikit banyak :D_

Aku masih ragu. Curhat gak, yah? Hmm, tapi otakku udah sesak banget, nggak tahan menahan semua beban ini tanpa bisa dicurahkan ke orang lain—gak mungkin sama Kyuu-chan, kan? Hm, gak papa deh, ceritain aja. Itulah gunanya sahabat, kan? Udah cukup aku ngerasa bisa nahan semuanya sendiri.

_Ne, Karin-chan. Aku itu bohong kalo bilang aku nggak kangen kalian semua. Bukan, bukan kangen yang 'kangen' doang, tapi jenis kangen yang bisa jadi gila. Tiap malem sebelum aku tidur, aku selalu keinget kalian—Karin-chan, Kazune-chan, Miyon-chan, semuanya.. Kalo aku lagi kangen banget atau lagi ada masalah di sekolah, aku pasti nangis. Aku akan nangis sambil ngomong sendiri—pura-pura lagi curhat sama kamu. Aku ngebayangin kamu lagi tidur di sebelahku, dan aku bisa curhat sepuasnya. _

_Kamu gak akan bisa ngebayangin gimana aku pengen hidup aku kembali seperti _semula_. Aku akan bangun tidur, mandi, lalu bantuin Kyuu-chan bikin sarapan dan bento untuk kita bertiga—aku, kamu, dan Kazune-chan juga... Lalu kita akan jalan ke sekolah, ato mungkin lari karna telat? Lalu kita akan belajar di sekolah. Dan makan bento kita. Dan piket. Dan pulang sekolah. Dan begitu setiap hari. Pengeen rasanya kabur ke airport dan kembali ke Tokyo dan hidup seperti biasanya—hehehe, gak mungkin sih._

Sambil menulis itu, aku jadi kembali merasa sedih. Hidupku dulu mungkin memang sudah sempurna, ya? Teman yang asik, 'sepupu' yang genius, sekolah yang elit, guru yang enak, mansion yang megah, pelayan yang setia, ahh... Andai aku bisa mutar balik waktu, aku akan lebih bersyukur menjalani hari-hariku dulu di Tokyo...

_Aku tahu, teman-teman banyak yang iri atau envy saat tau aku mau pindah ke Inggris. 'Kamu beruntung sekali,' 'enak ya Himeka-chan... Coba aku bisa kesana juga...' Awalnya aku juga semangat banget. Tapi, Karin-chan... Sebenarnya, sejak aku mulai ngepak-pakin barang-barangku ke koper, aku mulai ngerasa sedih.. Sejak kecil aku selalu hidup di mansion ini, di kamar ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bakal keluar dari tempat ini, dan pergi jauh untuk waktu yang lama. Ne, gimana kalo hidup di sana gak semudah yang aku bayangkan? Gimana kalo aku gak bisa dapet teman? Gimana kalo aku di-bully? Gimana kalo aku ntar diculik, ato nyasar? _

_Sambil milih-milih barang yang mau kubawa, aku selalu mikir gitu, Karin-chan... Aku tahu pilihan ini bukan pilihan yang mudah. Ini pilihan yang bisa ngerubah masa depanku. Aku berusaha nepis pikiran-pikiran negatif itu. Tapi, semakin aku berusaha, aku semakin merasa gelisah. Karin-chan gak tau, kan? Tiap malam di malam-malam terakhirku di Tokyo, aku selalu nangis. Aku memeluk bantalku erat. Dalam waktu dekat, aku gak akan ngerasain bantal yang sama. Aku gak akan tinggal di rumah yang sama. Hell, aku bahkan gak akan ada di negara yang sama!_

Mataku mulai basah mengingat perasaan-perasaan yang kurasakan saat baru pindah ke sini. Ah, kalian nggak ngerti gimana rasanya—kecuali kalau kalian pindah negara juga, tentunya...

_Di perjalanan ke bandara, Karin-chan inget, kan? Kita nggak saling bicara dan aura kita sama-sama memancarkan kesedihan. Untuk pertama kalinya, kesunyian ini yang berbicara. Dan tiba-tiba, kemacetan Tokyo terasa sangat indah. Lampu-lampu terang itu terlihat sangat cantik. Orang-orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah di mataku, Karin-chan. Rasanya Tokyo seperti ingin mencegah kepergianku._

Aku mencurahkan semua perasaanku ke selembar kertas itu. Air asin mulai membanjir keluar. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil saputangan agar kertas suratku tidak ikut basah terkena air mata. Karin-chan gak boleh tau aku nulis surat ini sambil nangis; bisa-bisa dia ikut depresi.

_Tapi saat aku sudah naik pesawat waktu itu, Karin-chan, aku tahu sekarang aku udah gak bisa balik lagi. Udah terlambat kalau mau membatalkan semuanya. Sekarang tinggal gimana buat diriku sendiri bahagia. Gimana bikin kepindahanku ini nyaman, dan berguna._

Aku memaksakan tersenyum.

_Mungkin awal-awalnya sulit, tapi aku tahu, Karin-chan; semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Karna pilihan yang terbaik itu akan sulit pada awalnya, tapi akan indah pada akhirnya. _

Tapi masalahnya aku nggak baik-baik aja, Karin-chan. Pilihanku ini _masih_ terasa sulit.

_Jadi, Karin-chan. Aku tahu, akan banyak masalah di jalan hidup kita masing-masing. Buatlah pilihan yang terbaik, ne? Hidup itu tak adil, Karin-chan... Kita ingin hidup kita berubah, tetapi saat hidup kita _sudah_ berubah, kita ingin hidup kita kembali seperti semula... Hahaha..._

Memang benar. Itu adalah salah satu hikmah hidup yang pertama kudapatkan disini.

Hm, apa lagi yang harus ku tulis, ya? Dadaku masih sesak, masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan. Tapi, mustahil rasanya kalau ingin menjelaskan semuanya di atas kertas. Mungkin akan kuceritakan saja saat aku akan _liburan_ di Jepang (hah, tapi mungkin saja saat kesempatan itu tiba, aku sudah tidak merasa terbebani lagi)... Hihihi, lucu ya, gimana tempat yang selama ini menjadi 'rumah' kita, sekarang menjadi tujuan 'liburan'...

_Ne, Karin-chan. Tempat ini belum menjadi _rumah-_ku; aku masih merasa 'rumah'ku itu ya rumah yang di Tokyo. Dan aku selalu ingin _pulang_ ke _rumah..._ Tapi, aku yakin, suatu saat nanti—di waktu dekat tentunya—aku akan terbiasa dan mulai menikmati hidup. Doakan saja ya Karin-chan._

_Aku menemukan quotes ini, Karin-chan: "_You may feel lost and alone, but God knows exactly where you are, and He has a good plan for your life_". Artinya, kau mungkin merasa hilang dan kesepian, tapi Tuhan tahu persis dimana kamu berada, dan Ia punya rencana yang bagus untuk hidupmu. Aku tahu, Tuhan telah mengatur segalanya. Akan ada hikmah baik dari ini semua :)_

_Ne, aku kangen kalian semua—sudah kubilang berapa kali, ya? :') Gimana kalo di libur musim panas, aku liburan ke Jepang? Hehehe, tinggal meres Kazune-chan aja deh~_

_Ah, aku sudah pegel nih Karin-chan. Dilanjut kapan-kapan ya. I miss you, I love you. I will always do._

_P.S. Karin-chan yang rajin belajarnya yaa. Belajar bahasa Inggris juga, jadi kapan-kapan kita bisa ngobrol pake bahasa inggris ^^_

_1 Desember 20xx_

_Himeka_

Aku membaca kembali isi surat ini sebelum melipatnya jadi tiga. Surat yang saaangat panjang. Sampai habis tiga lembar kertas, itupun ditulis dengan tulisanku yang kecil-kecil.

Akupun memasukkan surat berisi perasaanku ini ke dalam amplop manis yang sebenarnya satu set dengan kertas surat yang baru saja kupakai ini. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku membayangkan Karin-chan di mansion kami di Jepang yang sedang menggenggam suratku ini. Ah, andai saja aku bisa nyelip ke dalam amplop ini dan ikut dikirim ke Jepang...

Dan akupun menyegel surat ini dan menuliskan alamat dan menempel perangko dan semua yang surat ini perlukan.

* * *

Tanganku masih bergetar membaca surat ini. Yang ada di tanganku sekarang, adalah lembaran ketiga dari tiga lembar surat yang dikirim Himeka 7 bulan lalu. Surat yang mengandung nasihat Himeka. Nasihat—yang kutahu—untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, tapi sekarang malah harus kupakai.

Mataku sembab, hidungku merah, tubuhku panas. Aku sudah membaca surat ini ratusan kali, dan reaksiku selalu sama. Dengan mataku yang basah, aku memindahkan arah pandangku ke laptop putihku yang Kazune-kun berikan sebagai hadiah kenaikan kelas 2. Laptop yang sama seperti milik Himeka.

Di layar itu, aku melihatnya—lagi. Mungkin sudah puluhan kali juga aku menonton dan mendengar video ini. Video sebuah berita yang disiarkan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Berita sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

Tangisanku kembali pecah saat sang presenter menjelaskan pesawat yang hilang yang terbang dari London menuju Tokyo.

'Himeka-chan...' aku memanggil nama itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Cowok blonde di sebelahku juga terlihat sangat terpukul dan mengelus-elus pundakku pelan.

Musim panas. Seharusnya sekarang Himeka sudah menikmati minggu kedua musim panasnya di sini. Mungkin kita sedang berada di pantai. Atau mungkin sedang ke pegunungan. Mungkin juga kita hanya saling curhat atau nonton DVD atau masak bareng—jika saja dia di sini sekarang.

'Himeka...' aku kembali memanggilnya dengan suaraku yang serak. Kepalaku pusing, rambutku berantakan, badanku lemas, perutku mual... Ingin rasanya tenggelam ke lubang yang dalam dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Ingin rasanya mengakhiri semuanya. Atau mungkin bangun besok pagi dan ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, dan hidup kita kembali seperti _yang seharusnya_.

Video itu berakhir, lalu kembali berputar dari awal lagi. Aku masih sesengukan dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke cowok di sampingku. Aku memeluk lututku dengan tanganku yang dingin.

Aku tahu, mulai saat ini, hidupku tak akan pernah sama lagi.

_'__Himeka-chan...'_

* * *

**~ The End ~**

* * *

**A/N:**

(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ Kyaa~ akhirnya selesaii~~ Lumayan nih 3,5 ribu words. Demi mempertahankan status 'one-shoot', aku harus bisa bikin cerita ini muat di 1 chapter. Tapi gomen ne kalo kepanjangan TT^TT kalo dipecah jadi 2 chapter, aku takut feel-nya gak dapet... Ah ini AN juga nambah panjang aja ya -..-

Jujur, bikin fic ini itu berat banget; karena aku banyak make pengalaman pribadiku di sini (yang sebagian besar yang kepake di fic ini itu yang bagian buruknya!). Terutama pas bagian surat itu, ya tuhan, itu aku re-call semua perasaan-perasaan aku pas baru pindah yang tertekan lah, yang kesepian lah, yang fake smile lah, semuanya! Jujur, abis bikin fic ini aku langsung galau lagi TT^TT Eh, tapi yang bagian ending itu 100% fiksi, jadi maap kalo kurang dapet feel-nya ( . .)

Nee, aku mau surat yang dibikin Himeka itu mellow dan menggetarkan hati—cailah. Soalnya, aku juga pernah chat curhat sama sahabatku itu sampe nangis kejer—yang kuceritain ke dia dan yang himeka ceritain ke Karin itu hampir sama. Tapi, kok, setelah aku baca ulang, suratnya Himeka jadi biasa aja gini, ya? Wah, berarti yang waktu itu aku ceritain ke sahabatku itu nonsense dong? Mungkin aja kan aku ngetik sampe nangis seember tapi diujung sana sahabatku poker face dan berusaha nenangin aku sebisanya, dan nggak ngerasain sedih sama sekali? Wah, padahal waktu itu aku ngerasainnya seluruh dunia juga bakal ngerti kali perasaan aku ini...

Jadi maap yah, mungkin kalian yang hidupnya sudah bahagia dan tidak merasakan 'keluar dari kandang' gak akan ngerti perasaannya Himeka di sini TT^TT ya ampun fail nya banyak aja... (/_T)

Oh ya, bagi yang masih bingung, itu di bagian ending, aku ubah POV nya jadi Karin's POV :v Aku juga jarang-jarang bikin Fic yang main chara-nya itu Himeka—biasanya Karin, sih—jadi maap kalo Himeka agak OOC jadi mirip-mirip Karin gitu lah. ψ(｀∇´)ψ

P.S. Nee minna~ Aku berencana bikin sequel fic one-shoot ini, gimana menurut kalian? Aku nggak terbiasa (baca: nggak tega) sama sad ending sih (u,u) Review nee! Arigatou~~ (◕‿‿◕｡)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belfast, 17th February 2015, 09:31 AM GMT

Annadine Amoris x


End file.
